No Distance Left to Run
by Mad Stickwoman 523
Summary: Bulma and Yamcha's brake-up in Yamcha's POV. Song fic to Blur song of same name. R/R please WARNING: Non-Yamcha bashing


No Distance Left to Run

By Mad Stickwoman 523

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Blur

A/N: This is my first song fic. It's Bulma and Yamcha's break up from Yamcha's POV. I don't know if this has been done before or not. It probably has. Well, on with this little ficcy.

************

"Yamcha, I don't know how to tell you this but...I don't love you anymore," That was what she had said. It was at that moment I felt my heart shatter into a thousand pieces. To this day I still remember how I felt. I walked numbly out the door. "I'm sorry," she said as I turned on my heel and left, but I couldn't feel any real emotion in that statement. I walked out to my car and turned the radio on.

**__**

It's over,

You don't need to tell me,

I hope you're with someone, who makes you feel safe in your sleep,

Being tonight,

I won't kill myself trying to stay in your life,

I've got no distance left to run

I could feel the moistness at the corner of my burning eyes, and I didn't care. The tears trickled down my face. I had loved her since the first time I had met her. She hadn't known that I was going to propose tonight. I looked back and saw her standing outside, clasping her hands over her chest.

**__**

When you see me,

Please,

Turn your back and walk away,

I don't want to see you 'cause I know the 

Dreams that you keep,

That's where we meet,

When you're coming down think of me,

I got no distance left to run

I fingered the ring in my pocket, the tears running freely. I knew that this was coming. She had been spending more and more time fixing Vegeta's Gravity Room. She hardly had any time for me anymore. I felt dead. She didn't love me. She was the only thing I had been living for.

**__**

It's over,

I knew it would end this way,

I hope you're with someone, who makes you feel that this life,

Is a life,

One that settles down,

Stays around,

Spends more time with you,

I got no distance left to run,

I'm coming home,

So cold,

Home.

I turned into my drive and pulled up at my door. I unlocked the door and opened it. I slammed it shut and slid down. I did something I'd never done before. I cried. I had spent my whole being, my whole existence on her, and she just throws me out like a dead cat. I sniffed and stood up. The phone rang. I knew it was her so I didn't answer. She didn't deserve an answer. She deserved the universe but not an answer. I walked over to the cabinet of the anniversary presents she had given me. Ten years I had wasted on her. I picked up a glass swan and threw it against the wall, watching it shatter. It made more sense to me in that moment than anything else ever had. The red light on my answering machine blinked. So she had left a message. How brave. I went over and pressed the button.

"Yamcha, I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you, but how could I go on with you thinking I loved you, and me knowing that I didn't? I did what I thought was best, for you and me. I really do want to stay friends, it's just..." I cut it off at that point. The best for me? How did she know what was best for me? I thought, I looked over at the shattered swan in the corner. It mirrored by heart exactly. It had been raining out. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and winced. My eyes were red and puffy, my hair limp with its burden of water. My face showed no emotion apart from the tear tracks running down my cheeks. I screamed and ripped it off the wall. I ran into my bedroom and wept. It didn't help though. The covers still smelt of her: That vanilla perfume she always wore; the coconut shampoo she always used. I got up and threw them in the laundry. 

I went into the kitchen and forced myself to drink something. Then I saw it. The black handle sticking out of the block of wood, the cold steel of the blade. The thing that would solve all my problems, and make her pay for what she did to me. I picked it up and examined it. Then I thought what am I doing? This won't solve anything, only make things worse. I put it back and took a shower. Millions of people go through this every, why should I be any different?

***************

I hope you like it, my first song fic and my first POV fic, well, R/R, and if you don't you will feel my wrath! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But seriously, review.

Mad Stickwoman 523

O -¦--[


End file.
